The invention relates to methods and apparatus for coupling a wheelchair to an exercise device thereby providing persons in wheelchairs with the opportunity to utilize exercise equipment.
Various types of devices tailored to the physical health and exercise areas exist on the consumer market. Examples of these include stationary bicycles, weight lifting devices, and rowing machines. These devices or machines are typically designed for and used by individuals who are not mobility impaired.
Individuals with a severe injury or disability will likely have difficulty utilizing such an exercise device properly, especially if they are confined to a wheelchair. Elderly or handicapped persons confined to wheelchairs are at an extreme disadvantage in the areas of mobility, maneuverability, and sometimes dexterity. Attempted use of exercise devices by persons in wheelchairs can be problematic, if not dangerous, due to instability and movement of the wheelchair relative to the exercise device. Although wheelchairs typically have wheel brake systems, these wheel brakes systems are not designed to handle a significant load. Moreover, the brakes ultimately rely on frictional forces between the wheels and the floor. Thus the brakes are incapable of eliminating movement of the wheelchair relative to the exercise device.
In view of limitations of known systems and methods, methods and apparatus for coupling a wheelchair to an exercise device are described.
In one embodiment, the coupling apparatus includes a pin and at least one wheel stop for receiving a wheelchair wheel. The wheel stop is attached to the exercise device. The pin is then inserted into a hole pair on the wheel stop and behind the inner periphery of the wheelchair wheel. Once the pin is inserted, forward and backward movement relative to the exercise device are limited. This stabilization provides the user with the opportunity to safely utilize the exercise device while in the wheelchair. To add further stability, a second wheel stop and pin may be used to eliminate rotation of the wheelchair relative to the exercise device. A receiving portion of the wheel stop may have a shape complementary to that of the wheel chair wheel to achieve a good fit.
Upon completion of the desired exercise activity, the user may disengage the wheelchair from the exercise apparatus by removing the pins. In various embodiments, the pins may have features to enable easier handling such as a ring at one end. The pins may also include locking features to prevent the pin from falling out unintentionally during exercise.